A system for calculating the charging wait time for an electric vehicle at a charging station is known (see Japanese Patent Application JP2011-214930A, for example). In this system, battery information such as the rated capacity and remaining capacity of a battery is transmitted from a communication device equipped in the electric vehicle to a charging wait time information presentation device provided at the charging station. The charging wait time at the charging station is calculated in the charging wait time information presentation device.
The system described in Japanese Patent Application JP2011-214930A requires equipping the electric vehicle with a dedicated communication device for collecting the above battery information from the electric vehicle. The problem is therefore that the charging wait time at a charging station cannot be calculated for an electric vehicle that is not equipped with such a dedicated communication device.